In My Dreams
by dark one3
Summary: Yugi has defeted many evils even 3000 year old spirits but how will he fare againts somthing in his dreams and what will happen when i takes over what is closes to him!
1. When it first started

Chapter 1~When the dreams started~  
  
Running, running, running, it was the only thing going through my head, but what was I running from I did not know, myself ,my friends, family, what? What, what was exactly my answer, I did not know all I knew was that I had to keep running or it would get me and bring me under. I didn't know what to do, who could I go to they would all think I was crazy, not that they already didn't. my heart pounded then BAM. It all went black where was I, who am I, that's right I am Yugi, Yugi Mouto, I was running then, I couldn't remember I had to keep running but when I tried to move I couldn't, it was as if it had got me I tried to struggle my vision was blurred I tried to scream then, I woke up, what had just happened I did not know.  
  
My head pounded so hard I had to get a aspirin FUCK it was as of something was driven through my head, but it wasn't the first time this had happened to me I kept having vision, dreams.  
  
I don't know what to call them any more but they were all the same I was running but I never saw what I was running from and then it caught me, I struggled but its grasp got stronger, that's when I woke up. I could feel the comfort of yami nearby. maybe I could talk to him, no he would think I was crazy. " Yugi are you ok?, you keep screaming in your sleep and refuse to tell me why please tell me I am really worried!" Yami asked in concern  
  
"I am fine trust me yami is it was important I would tell you right?" Yugi said very shakily lying to his yami. Yami knew his hikara was lying but decided not to stress his hikara any more by trying to get him to tell what was really bothering him when he was ready he would tell, so yami went back into the puzzle. Yugi knew yami really cared and would understand but he just couldn't tell him, it was as if an unspoken and unseen force was watching him in life and in his dreams. . .  
  
To be continued. . .Dun Dun Dun. . .  
  
I know my first chapter is short but it will be longer for the rest of them! Besides this is like an introduction right. . . 


	2. Just another day at school

Dark_one (a.k.a dark): MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I do not usually do this much but I do not own yu-gi-oh (I forgot this in the other chappy so its also for the other) but I do own robin rainy day MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ehem anyway. . . .hey what do you expect from me, me talking to the cast well I am not gonna(that only happens in my head!) well what are you waiting for read the story. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FINE I WILL, I WILL MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF FOR YOU PEOPLE! I also own inyuasha if robin rainyday hasn't stolen him from me! I will get you robin rainyday!  
  
Yami: don't you usually talk to us anyways and what's with you and inyuasha what you have a crush on that kitty!?!  
  
Dark: if you want to live you will be quiet now tell them how good the story is( holds up knife)  
  
Yami: Ummmm. . . the. . . story. . . is. . . umm. . . . VERY ,VERY BAD RUN, RUN NOW! SAFE YOURSELFS!  
  
Dark : damn now no one will read unless I threaten them Hmmmm well read it anyways yami is just a stupid pharaoh what does he know and robin rainyday found her calculator yay!  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Dark: oh just go to the story now (whispers) I will get you inyuasha! Oh ya shake ya tail featha!  
  
Everyone: 0_0;;  
  
Yami: she is always like this -__-;;;; oh the pain!  
  
Pyro_maniac_boom: Yay story! ^.^ I like blowing up stories!  
  
Dark: -_-;;;Oh go away we already talked about this you can only blow up robin rainyday's stories but you can blow yami up though^.^  
  
Yami: NO! NOT AGAIN!  
  
Pyro_maniac_boom: Yay start the story (grabs lighter)  
  
Yami: ( Gulps)0_0  
  
Dark: Anyways let the show begin!. . . .eh what's that. . . this is a story. . . umm well then start the story. . . oh don't look at me like that. . . bloody he. well I will leave it there. . . for now MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(evil laughing continues)  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2~Just another school day~  
  
Yugi was getting ready for school as he was he couldn't get the thoughts that filled his mind and dreams out of his head. On the walk to school with Tea she couldn't help but feel that something was bothering her small friend, she was always the king of games protector until yami came along and she knew she didn't need to worry because she knew yami would be there, but she still felt uneasy especially since the run in with Marik she knew he was strong but she could still sense the innocence and worry of her little friend.  
  
" Hey yug how's it goin?" Joey had just walked up and met them " good Joey how are you?" Yugi answered he couldn't ignore that fact that he wanted so badly to tell his friend what was really bothering him but he couldn't. " Good just really tired I didn't get much sleep, speaking of sleep you look like a zombie yug had a bad night to?" Joey asked "yes I did Joey but, don't worry Joey I'm fine," Yugi said.  
  
~~At school~~  
  
Yugi could barly pay attention in class today.( not that everyone else really was anyways) He still wanted to try and put behind him this dream he kept having. The teacher was talking about adding the variable or something about x Yugi didn't really care though he tried he couldn't help but let his eyes drop and rest, he would just leave them there and rest his eyes for a few moments.  
  
That's when it all went black. . .his eyes opened slowly, but, he was no longer in class he panicked "w.w.w. . .here amm I. . . ," was all Yugi was able to mutter when a huge slimy crude thing or creature started to slither like a snake across his legs. Yugi just looked at it stunned, and that's when he heard that voice, the one that plagued his dreams it started to laugh, laugh at him but why? "who are you," Yugi managed to say before whatever it knelt down and grasped his neck and squeeze "and now you die little one MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the creature said , its voice sounded as if it could freeze ice and break stone it was not high pitched but it was a kind of voice that would make Kaiba fall to his knees and cry for it to stop.  
  
"Yami. . .help . . . me. . .," Yugi gasped "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA little one no one can hear your pathetic cries for help here, not even your little yami," the creature said (Yami: hey I'm not pathetic! Dark: shut up you are ruining the story Yami: stupid baka dark: what did you just say! Yami: Uhoh!) Yugi was trembling in the large creatures hands " who are you?" Yugi asked as the creature squeezed harder " I am your worst nightmare," just as the creature said that it's claws started to scrap and rip the flesh off of Yugi's arm he stripped it clean until the bone was shining in the dim light that's hen Yugi cried, no screamed in pain and horror he screamed so loud and that's when he was shaken awake by tea.  
  
the whole class was staring at him including a very angry teacher " Mr. Mouto sit down and be quiet and. . . oh my lord Mr. Mouto what has happened to your neck and arm I think you should go see the nurse straight away!" the teacher ordered. Yugi was very confused he had no idea why the teacher was so frightened there was nothing wrong with his arm or neck.  
  
And that's when a large searing pain in his arm started he looked down at his arm and was frozen to the spot as he looked down at his arm he noticed a very large purpily mark.  
  
Yugi ran to the bathroom to see if he had the same thing on his neck and sure enough when he reached the bathroom there it was and that was when it pierced with pain and then it all went black.  
  
~~At the hospital~~  
  
Yugi felt as if he were floating when he woke up in the hospital. "how long was I out for?" Yugi murmured {you were out for hours Yugi}yami said in concern {{was I out that long}} Yugi answered back {yes Yugi, but what happened I could of sworn I heard you scream at school?} Yugi was stunned for a sec yami cant hear or help me it was right not only that what happened in my dream effected me here! Well at least not as bad though Yugi thought to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Dark: ahh I guess I lied it was still short but its late and I am tiered so leave me be bug me in the morning and I will get you inyuasha you will be mine you cute little kitty!  
  
Yami: here we go again this is exactly what happened to Bakura to  
  
Dark: quiet slave!  
  
Yami: hey no fair im the pharaoh here  
  
Dark: oh well freaky pharaoh  
  
Yami: I will get you one day dark I will  
  
Dark: r and r please if you wanna know what happens I hate cliff hangers don't you?  
  
Yami: yes especially when you dangly me of a cliff and say it's a game called cliff hangers!  
  
Dark: awwwwwwwww lets play now!^.^  
  
Yami: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Dark: buhbye and that's all folks! 


	3. Important note

Important note  
  
Do not worry I am almost finished my 3rd chappy I am just a little stuck in thought right now but I promise I have a pretty good idea what to do about it and it is a very good idea and I am sure you will love it sorry that it might take w while though but I will be as quick as possible its just that every time I try to write my mom wants the computer or a friend wont shut up on msn sigh and the person is sabotage big surprise there so if you are getting impatient blame her! But I am sure by the 26th of September there should be 2 new chappys ( so be happy I wont stop if you don't want me too and as long as I have reviews I shall keep writing and plz check out my soulswapper story plz it is very funny but the first 2 chappys need to be remade but after that it gets really funny so check it out! 


	4. What to do now!

Dark: I am back thank you for reviewing I shall keep writing just for you and all my fans I would like to thank my mom and my dad and my fish and. . . I do not own yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yami: what fans I don't see any?. . . hey you want to thank your fish0_0  
  
Dark: yes why?  
  
Yami: But why a fish what did a fish do?  
  
Dark: be my friend till I killed it for looking at me funny  
  
Yami: gulp poor fish  
  
Dark: I named it yami (  
  
Yami: why?  
  
Dark: because it was stupid and kept swimming into things  
  
Yami: geeee thanks I feel so flattered -_-;;;  
  
Dark: your welcome!^.^  
  
Yami: -_-;; why, why you of all people how did I get stuck with you  
  
Dark: Robin rainyday remember  
  
Yami: Oh ya. . . right. . . I hate my life  
  
Dark: I hate your life too  
  
Yami: (sigh)  
  
Dark: now start the story!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3~What to do now!~~  
  
But what am to do though I cant sleep like this anymore especially if it can hurt me but I cant just not sleep! Yugi thought but what he didn't know was he didn't close his link with yami and he had heard everything and even saw bits of the dream as Yugi remembered them { Yugi if you have been being attacked you should of told me I would of helped!} yami said sounding very frightened and hurt that his little hikara was being hurt and had refused to tell him {{ yami its not a big deal trust me besides there's nothing you can do that will help}} {Yugi their may be a way I can help} {{really! What is it!}} Yugi thought excitedly}} {well I may be able to get into your dream with you and stop whatever it is right there and then} {{you can do that}}  
  
{well I might I have never tried it before} {{well then lets try it then!}} {ok next time you go to sleep I will enter with you ok} {{ok yami}} Yugi was very content now knowing that yami was there to help him {{oh and yami?}} {yes Yugi} {{I am sorry I didnt tell you before}} {its ok aibou}.  
  
~~AT the Mouto's house~~  
  
Yugi was getting ready for a good night sleep finally and was very excited "this is the last time you scare me nightmare!" he muttered to himself right before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~in Yugi's dream~~  
  
It was an ordinary dream it was the first ordinary dream he had in months he was at a tournament and he was in the finals he was so excited his heart pounded that's when he saw yami "hey yami I think it worked!" Yugi squealed excitedly "maybe aibou maybe not he may show up yet," yami said with a worried tone in his voice "you are being to paranoid he is not here and I doubt that he will show," Yugi said "think what you may but keep your guard up the last thing I want to happen is you getting hurt again,".  
  
Yugi headed his words but let his guard droop immensely which would soon be a big mistake. It was going very normal Yugi watched all the duels that took place and that's when his name was called to start the match he was to face Mr. X(very original huh) as he walk onto the dueling arena he had the same shiver that went up and down his spine.  
  
That's when it started the duel went very normally till the made played yami( no pun intended) and then all went black a face appeared and it was so horrible and ice cold it made Yugi wish in his dreams he were wearing a coat the mans face smelt like rotting flesh and all the people around him except yami had turned into the same grotesque thing there was rotting flesh everywhere and that's when the same hand that imprinted his throat extended and grabbed his throat "yami help me!" Yugi screamed "I am coming aibou!" yami screamed back and that's when it happened "this is where you get of pharaoh I will not let you interfere this little one will die and by my hands and I shall make sure of it this is the biggest pain I can cause to you," and with that yami went flying back to the puzzle at such a speed he was knocked out "please don't hurt me," Yugi pleaded "nahuh little one I need you dead to take my revenge and take what is mine,"  
  
To be continued. . . .  
  
Dark: good huh!  
  
Yami: no but what do I know I am just a stupid pharaoh!  
  
Dark: now you are getting it (  
  
Yami: I was being sarcastic -_-  
  
Dark: oh well! And Robin rainyday beware because I have a plan to get inuyasha( takes out cell phone and calls robin rainyday) Hi robin rainyday I am coming over to get inuyasha and if you do not give him to be I will be forced to kill you k ok buhbye! (hangs up)  
  
Yami: that was your plan-_-;;  
  
Dark: yes why?  
  
Yami: isn't it missing something because some how I picture you walking around singing the James bond theme rolling behind the couch And the stealing inuyasha and drugging him and stuffing him in a bag  
  
Dark: that takes to much effort and I don't want to drug him. . . yet hehehehehe (has an evil grin)  
  
Yami: why do I bother-__-;;  
  
Dark: buhbye I do not own yu-gi-oh! But I will own Inuyasha! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: here we go again!-_- 


	5. Yami ?

Disclaimer: blah blah blah sheesh obviously I don't own yu-gi-oh  
  
Dark:. . . its been a while since I have updated ^ ^;; heh heh sorry one I had exams and 2 I have been workin on other stories with a friend yes the dead robin rainyday sorry she might not be able to finish her stories and don't blame me it wasn't me all though I wish it was. . . well it was our p.e teacher mrs. medland go kill her if you care to have the stories finishedwell on with the fic oh and we hate mailk sorry we have a thing against him heh  
  
' damn im so dead this isn't how I wanted to die!!!!!!!!!!!' Yugi screamed in his head "heh little one cat got your tongue or what I wanna hear you scream," its voice oozed (ewwwwwwwww wow I have a sick mind to think of this story) ' great I have no idea what to do my only plan went down the drain CRAP!. . . there has to be something I can do hmm...if only it had a weakness' yugi thought "heh you die now ningen (did I spell that right?)now is your end," the. . . thing said (heh some mr. X huh?) yugi screamed an almost girlish cry when. . .  
  
Dark: he dies the end ^_^  
  
Yami: just cause you want to kill my hikara doesn't mean you will kill of the main character and ruin the story  
  
Dark: yes it does  
  
Yami: *sigh*  
  
Dark: this story is discontinued  
  
Dark: jk ^_^  
  
When he awoke in the hospital again"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yugi screamed  
  
"aibou calm down its me yami," yami said shaking yugi "oh thank kami-sama!" yugi cried . . . ". . . Wait a sec. . . yami since when did you have your own body?" yugi asked  
  
"umm. . . "yami stuttered "I have no idea," he answered  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Dark: I know short but I have 1 writers block and 2 I need to get another story up and running well it already is but its on robin rainydays file cause I come up with ideas and she puts them down cause well im a slow writer and have short crapy chapters which I will get longer but I haven't updated for a while so I thought you should at least get somthin weather it's a sad short chappy or not and I shall be updating more usually spring break and summer and perhaps ill get robin rainyday to help me with typin up stuff and you will have longer and more frequent chappys well anyways c ya 


	6. 2 yugi's!

Dark: sweatdrop umm ya sorry I have ideas but I have also so many other stories to do but they are on rainyday's file not to mention the play I hafta work on and ya well I finally have time cause I have no hw because of the thing tomorrow where I miss school so ya umm...score and ya on with the fic  
  
2 yugi's?!?!?!?   
  
"umm. . . Great how am I supposed to explain this to grandpa, I mean the whole creepy dreams attacking me was enough, if that doesn't put me in the psycho ward then this sure will."  
  
"sweatdrop umm aibou now really isn't the time" Yami answered  
  
"oh. . .ya. . .right. . .so what are we gonna do?" I asked fidgeting  
  
"umm. . . we could. . . umm. . . well. . . why are you asking me I don't even remember my own name and you expect me to know what to do!" yami yelled defensively  
  
"oh excuse me oh high and mighty pharaoh you seem to have the answer to everything else except for right now!!" I yelled back  
  
"well you need to learn how to take care of yourself for once!!!!!!!!!" yami shot back  
  
"oh sure now I need to learn a life lesson" I said with melancholy  
  
"Oh like your life is so hard!!" yami yelled  
  
"oh that's right I forgot me not being able to sleep and having someone trying to kill me is something to laugh about!" I said sarcastically  
  
"at least you have a memory!" yami yelled  
  
"at least you don't have someone trying to kill you!!!!!" I shot back  
  
"YES I DO EVERYDAY AND THAT'S NOT INCLUDING THOSE CRAZED FAN GIRLS THAT CHASE US AROUND!!!!"  
  
"oh. . .ya. . .right. . . well at least they cant get you in your sleep!"  
  
"oh ya well. . . ."yami started  
  
"oh yugi how are you feel. . ."grandpa had just walked in and well. . . he kinda looked at me then yami then me then yami then, well it went on for 5 minutes till he kinda fainted  
  
"well I think he took it better than expected" yami mused  
  
"ya I think your right" I agreed as we put him on my bed  
  
"now what?" I asked  
  
"we take down whatever is trying to kill you like always" yami said shrugging  
  
"I don't think that will work without a plan. . ." I said sweatdroping  
  
"oh sure make me come up with all the plans" yami shot at me  
  
"oh mr. Hotshot I saved you and that stupid puzzle form a fire!" here we go again  
  
"I could of gotten out on my own you know!"  
  
"sure you could yami" I said patronizing him  
  
"ok that's not funny yugi. . ." yami said anger building  
  
Dark:-- well at least yugi got a break  
  
Yami: sigh you make me look like a jerk  
  
Dark: you are a jerk  
  
Yami:--;;  
  
Inuyasha: Why am I here?  
  
Dark: everyone in rainydays author notes got pissed and threw you out  
  
Inuyasha: and why am I here?  
  
Dark: you smelt ramen  
  
Inuyasha: ramen where!!!!!!  
  
Dark: -- I wish rainyday would take him backsigh got bored of him I like kurama now  
  
Kurama: and why am I here? I don't even have anything to do with this story  
  
Dark:   
  
Yami: --  
  
Inuyasha: I want ramen whines  
  
Dark: just shut up--  
  
Kurama: I'm not even in the yu-gi-oh show so why am I here again?  
  
Dark: beaker?  
  
Bakura : WELCOME TO HEL MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Ehem holds out hand  
  
Dark: fine hands him chocolate you had to get him addicted  
  
Ryou: I like chocolate has innocent face  
  
Dark: AWWWWWWWWWW KAWAII  
  
Ryou: blinks stupidly  
  
Dark: so cute. . .  
  
Kurama: I still don't know why im here?  
  
Announcer dude: will yugi and yami stop bickering, will grandpa wake up? Will Korey marry me?? Will yugi die? Why is kurama here and is ryou really that sickening sweet?  
  
Ryou: hey!  
  
Dark: umm A.D. why are you here?  
  
A.N.: mom kicked me out of the dimension swappers story for 2 days because I wouldn't shut up  
  
Dark: -- points at door go!  
  
N: but where?  
  
Dark: rainydays story she made you really annoying so well why not bug here  
  
A.N.: I never get the respect I deserve  
  
Dark: sigh I never get any peace  
  
Yami: I never get. . well anything  
  
Kurama: why AM I here?  
  
Inuyasha: so hungry need ramen whines and has ears flattened downwhy cant I have ramen  
  
Ryou: I am not sickingly sweet--  
  
Bakura: yes you are and I never get any chocolate!!!!  
  
Everyone:--;;;; 


End file.
